


Make Love on the Dance Floor

by PurrV



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe loves to attract potential lovers with his moves but tonight someone will take him to a whole new level of dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mini drabble whilst listening to some electric swing music :)
> 
> For those interested here are the songs:
> 
> The song playing when Sideswipe entered the club https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC5OPzt1tsM  
> The song playing when Sideswipe tried to woo Jazz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsBEb1ZxWA  
> The song playing when Sideswipe and Jazz danced together https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eco4z98nIQY

The night was still ripe and Sideswipe strutted down his favourite street in Kaon, well known for it's variety of music venues and hip clubs with patrons flooded in and out of them. He was keen to get in to one of loudest and happening clubs for a couple of reasons, the first being he just loved to dance to spark pulsating music and the second reason was to attract a potential berth partner for the night. On some nights he only cared for the first reason but tonight it was mainly for the second reason and he would dance all night until he found someone.

Sideswipe didn't like to pick up mechs he'd meet in a diner or at work, it was far too dull for his tastes. He found it was incredibly delightful and exciting to have them interested in him after seeing him bust a few moves, to have them completely mesmerised by his dancing. It made Sideswipe feel like they were truly attracted to him, not just for his good looks but for his skills on the dance floor and it made the love making afterwards satisfying as hell and Sideswipe was keen for some epic love making at the nights end.

"As if anyone could resist me," he declared with glee, "they all drop their jaws in awe when they see my moves."

He browsed the clubs before him, each one unique if not similar to each other. Most of them he had been before but they all played the same music and had the same atmosphere that slowly bored him. One had loud audio deafening music with crazed dancers just smashing up against each other, something he wasn't in the mood for. Others played some sultry slow dancing music but it was far too slow for what Sideswipe had in mind. There was also a few heavy metal ones that were far too loud and with eccentric fans shaking their heads furiously to the insane sound. He walked down further, listening with finely tuned audios to find a club that played a beat he could groove to.

He then stopped when a different beat caught his attention. He looked around for the source and found an establishment with bright neon light decorations with the name "Electrix Swing" in flashing pink to attract customers, but it was the music Sideswipe found he was far more attracted to. It sounded different but Sideswipe couldn't help but tap his pedes to the music from within. Before he knew it he was already strutting towards the entrance.

Pushing open the doors he found himself in a long corridor where some bots lounged on plush chairs that lined up against the flashing wall. As he strode down the music grew louder and louder and Sideswipe couldn't resist swaying his hips a little to beat. Once reaching the other side of the corridor he found it lead to a large open room that had an atmosphere he never experienced before. The first thing he saw was an actual band on floating stage, suspending over a colourful bar, the song they were preforming was unlike any song Sideswipe heard before. The dance floor was smack dab in the the centre of the main floor, filled with dancers loosing their bodies to the music. Surrounding the dance floor were levels of round tables with bots relaxing with a cocktail and were either listening to the music or watching the dancers or both. It was a bit dark, with only the stage brightly illuminated, and everyone looked like a silhouette unless you were really close to them. There were flashes of pink and blue lights now and then but it was still too dense to see anyone closely.

He was already inside and the music was irresistible, but Sideswipe held back the urge to dance until he found someone to woo. He made his way to the bar under the stage and ordered a power drink whilst scanning the onlookers. Sideswipe liked to attract the ones who weren't dancing, usually the handsome loner standing in some corner or the gorgeous admirer who'd watch from a distance. The way it played out was always the same; he'd dance before someone he fancied, that said person would always approach him to compliment his dancing and after a chat or so they'd leave to find a quiet spot to make out. Same thing, different bot. It was fun and Sideswipe couldn't wait to see who he would attract tonight.

After a few minutes of browsing a shape moving behind the dancers caught his attention. It as a bit hard to see at first but as the stranger came into view Sideswipe felt a fizz of energy leapt from his spark. The mech he spotted was a tall sturdy bot who, despite having black and white as his primary colour scheme, stood out from the rest. He walked to the beat of the music currently playing and he just seemed to amplify the music with his mere presence. There were hints of red and blue along his frame with bright neon blue highlights decorating his robust body. His handsome face was partially hidden behind a visor but that somehow made him even more irresistible in Sideswipe's logic. His large door wings would twitch and flap every now and then and Sideswipe had to resist the desire to get up and fondle them. Yes, this mech was desirable and magnetic and he was the one Sideswipe wanted to swoon with his moves.

He watched as the sturdy mech took a seat at the same bar, order a cocktail of some sort and then spun round to watch the dancers dance. He was clearly an admirer of dancing and Sideswipe couldn't help but grin wickedly as he planned to have that handsome face stare directly at him and only him. He almost flinched when the mech stared at him for a brief moment but then turned back to look at the dance floor, showing not one ounce of interest in the spiky helm mech. 

Sideswipe pouted and downed his drink. "I'm gonna make that gorgeous guy drool coolant for me," he thought.

The music suddenly switched to a different song and Sideswipe allowed it to sink in before getting up and joining the rest of the dancers. 

"Now this is a beat," he thought as he moved with the music.

He was surrounded with other bots swinging their bodies and loosing themselves to the beat. Sideswipe was determined to stand out and moved his hips, tracing his hands over himself as he swayed and spun, skilfully planting his feet where they needed to go. He moved his limbs in perfect sync, stretching himself out when the music hit a certain beat and just showed himself off as he moved, his posture exploding as the beat picked up again.

Daring to peek over at the handsome mech he was annoyed to see he wasn't even looking in his direction, just bopping his head to the music and dipping his drink. He would glance every so often but his gaze was never fixed. Sideswipe merely smiled, knowing he was going to have to work harder to reel this one in and that was just fine by him, he like the challenge.

He almost took over a whole section of the dance floor as he picked up his moves, some of the other dancers even daring to stare at him from the corners of their optics, either in admiration or jealousy. Sideswipe couldn't resist grinning as he continued to show off, rotating his frame with the tempo of the music, jerking his hips at key beats of the tune and kicking out his legs in any direction he wanted. He glanced back at the bar to see that the handsome mech was now looking at him, his dark fingers drumming along the bar surface as the music picked up.

Sideswipe gave him a look full of tease as he turned his back on him deliberately to show off his swaying backside, stretching his upper limbs upwards before bringing them back down and wrapped them around his own waist in a seductive manner. A few mechs approached him with the intent to dance closer to him but Sideswipe gave them his "as if" face before moving away from them. It was common that others wished to dance closer with him but rejecting them in front of his intended prey was one other way to lure the desired attention to himself. He did look back at the mech at the bar to see he was still staring at him, though he did look away to order another drink before looking back.

"Oh he's interested alright," thought Sideswipe confidently, continuing to show off his moves.

The music was reaching its climax and Sideswipe pulled out all the moves he could muster to show off once more. He felt like there was a spotlight on him and all optics were gazing in his direction. He pulled out every move, every swing and every step he knew to preform one last dance just as the song came to an end and all he could think about was what the handsome mech would say to him first.

With the song over Sideswipe composed himself, shaking up a little, and vented himself to a cooler body temperature. Now all he had to do was waltz back to the bar like a boss, allow his admirer to introduce himself and then woo him a little more until he was willing to leave the club with him. "It's a piece of oil cake," he snickered, "I pretty much did all the wooing."

He turned towards the bar but instantly skidded to a halt when he found that the mech wasn't sitting there anymore. He looked around but his frame was no where to be seen. Did he just get up and leave? "That son of a glitch," huffed Sideswipe.

A new song started to play but before Sideswipe could walk off the dance floor somebody grabbed his hand. He was pulled back into the crowd, almost tripping over himself, and found himself being slammed into something or rather someone. A large hand firmly planted itself just above his rear and pulled him closer and the hand that had pulled him now grasping his own hand. Confused, Sideswipe looked up and almost gasped to find the handsome mech from before now standing directly in front of him.

Before Sideswipe could even say anything the dance floor suddenly cleared and the singer on the stage laughed into her mic. "Looks like Jazz caught another one," she chortled as the song picked up.

"W-wait, what?" Sideswipe's query was responded with the mech suddenly pulling him into a dance.

The mech took a few steps back, twirling around and taking Sideswipe with him. If it wasn't for Sideswipe's natural ability to adapt to any move he would have fallen over by now, though the sudden dip did take him by surprise. The mech used the opportunity to lean in close to Sideswipe until their faces almost touched. "You're in my territory now, tulip head," he chuckled, pulling the red mech back up and spinning him away from his body before pulling him back in. Sideswipe gasped as his back smacked against the broad chassis and a large hand planted on his hip, helping it sway to the music. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. Sideswipe was genuinely confused as he was spun back around and pulled into the dance once more. Nothing like this ever happened before and for the first time he wasn't certain how to proceed with this dance.

The mech pushed him away again, only this time he let go of Sideswipe's hand. Sideswipe almost stumbled off the dance floor as his surprise dance partner twirled his way over to him and latched a hand onto him to pull him into another dip. "I thought you could move," he said with a hint of tease, "or were you jus' bluffin'?"

Sideswipe scowled at that. "Hey, I can dance just as good as you," he hissed, leaning up a little closer to him.

The mech then smiled as he suddenly launched Sideswipe up into the air, the red mech almost crying out as he raised swiftly to a surprising height. The mech looked up at him with a smile full of cheek. "Then show ol' Jazz what you got," he demanded, dropping Sideswipe down and pulling him up against his broad body again.

Determined to show this guy that he was just as good a dancer as he demonstrated, Sideswipe firmly took a hold of Jazz's hand and allowed him to take the lead. A few more twirls around on the dance floor Jazz pulled away and preformed a stylish jig, tapping his feet so lightly that it was almost unbelievable. Sideswipe copied his moves as best he could before Jazz reached out to pull him back into another twirl and push him out to spin him once more, pulling him back into another dip.

"Not bad," admitted Jazz, pulling Sideswipe up as he lead him round the dance floor.

"Not bad?" snorted Sideswipe, feeling the need to show off, "try to keep up."

Sideswipe spun out of Jazz's hold and swayed his hips to the music whilst moving his feet into a dance slightly similar to his dance partner only his was a little more sultry, finishing it off by spinning himself back into Jazz's arms, leaning back with one of his legs raised to keep his balance. "How was that?" taunted Sideswipe.

"Cute," replied Jazz, the small word causing Sideswipe to blush furiously. 

He pulled Sideswipe back up and danced with him again. This time Sideswipe spun himself out of Jazz's hold and preformed a smooth if not sultry dance, earning a few cheers. He then slide across the floor and back into Jazz's arms.

"How was that," he demanded into Jazz's audios as they continued the dance.

"Impressive," replied Jazz who seemed to say it with some sass thrown in there.

Sideswipe could not help but grin as Jazz lead him back into the dance. The dance floor eventually filled up with others who wished to dance but Sideswipe felt like it was just him and Jazz alone on the floor. He had danced for the sole purpose of luring bots he was interested in and realised that whilst doing that he didn't fully enjoy the activity. When Jazz pulled him into this surprise jam but Sideswipe found that he was really enjoying himself, more so than usual.

Feeling Jazz's large hands holding him felt better when someone was holding him during a fragging session, his touch was both firm and delicate as he held Sideswipe's hands and hips and the young mech could not help but shudder every time they made contact. Pressing up against that broad body felt just as exciting as being underneath someone on a berth. Having Jazz lead him across the dance floor with such confidence and charm made Sideswipe forget all about his original plans and now had him craving for whatever else Jazz had in planned for him in the club tonight.

It felt like they were dancing in a whole other plane of existence as the music guided them to preform all the right moves. It was a whole other experience all together and Sideswipe couldn't even imagine spending this moment with anyone else. He had only just met Jazz but this dance they shared made Sideswipe feel like he had known him for an eternity and beyond that. He didn't want this night to end.

The music finally reached its end and pulled Sideswipe into move to end the dance in style, swinging him up and around before pulling him up close until their faces almost met, Sideswipe raising his leg over Jazz's hip as they drew even closer. There was some clapping as the song ended, either for the bands performance or for the epic dance that just took place, Sideswipe didn't really care about the applause, he only cared for his new dance partner.

Jazz leaned in with a smirk. "So you wanna get out of here?" he offered.

Sideswipe merely shrugged. "I'm up for another dance," he answered, clasping his hands around Jazz once again.  


Jazz grinned back. "I was hopin' you'd say that," he chuckled as he pulled him back to the dance floor.


End file.
